


Birthday Suit

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, Smutlet, fun in the sun, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: When Jefferson gets Gold a private dance at the local strip club for his birthday, Gold gets a delicious surprise.





	Birthday Suit

 

“No. No. Absolutely not. You’re insane at the best of times, Jefferson, but if you think I’m going in there, you’ve completely taken leave of your senses.”

Gold looked up at the building in front of him. It looked nondescript to the casual observer, but on closer inspection, it was clear that the place marketed itself as a gentleman’s club. Gold had always prided himself on being a gentleman, but this was definitely not what he had in mind when he thought of the word.

“Oh, come on, Gold.  You’ll enjoy it once you get inside, and I went to a lot of trouble to set this up, you know. I’ve got you a private room and everything.”

“Jefferson, for the love of something holy, _I have a wife!”_

“Plenty of married men come to strip clubs. You’ll be fine.”

“I will not be fine when I get home and Belle realises that you taking me out for a birthday drink involved naked women and lap dancing! Moreover, you will certainly not be fine either when she realises that you orchestrated the whole thing! I’m almost more concerned for you than I am for myself!”

Gold turned on his heel and made to hurry away from the club as quickly as possible, but Jefferson caught his arm and pulled him back.

“Where are you going?”

“Home! Away from all this foolishness! I’m including you under that umbrella!”

“What if I told you that I’d already run this idea past Belle and she was fine with it?”

Gold scoffed, but then narrowed his eyes. Jefferson was his oldest friend, and whilst they’d been through a lot of hair-raising escapades together and Jefferson was the very epitome of eccentricity, he’d never outright lied to Gold.

“Trust me,” Jefferson pleaded, in a tone of voice that made it impossible not to and yet seemed to make him even more suspicious at the same time. “I know the owner. I pulled a few strings. You’ll enjoy it, I promise, and if Belle’s not okay with it, then you can lay the blame entirely at my door.”

There was something else at work; Gold was sure of it.

“All right,” he said eventually. “Lead on.”

They entered the club, the warmth and noise inside a stark contrast to the cool night air outside. They moved through the place towards the private rooms at the back, Gold trying desperately not to look at any of the semi-naked bodies gyrating around poles, keeping his gaze firmly on Jefferson’s feet. After what felt like forever but could only have been less than a minute, they stopped outside a room that had been cordoned off with plush red velvet rope, a _reserved_ sign in elegant cursive hanging from it.

“Here we are.” The smile on Jefferson’s face was positively devilish now. “Enjoy your birthday gift, Gold.”

He moved the cordon and practically shoved Gold into the room, closing the door sharply behind him,

“Jefferson Milliner, so help me…”

The words died in his throat when he saw the room: the silver pole in the corner, the champagne in the ice bucket with two glasses waiting on the side. The bed with black satin covers, but more importantly, the person sitting on it.

“Well, hello there,” Belle purred. “You must be the birthday boy.”

“Belle?” Gold looked from her to the door that led to the club, and back again, not entirely sure that he wasn’t hallucinating.

She laughed, getting off the bed and coming over to him, slipping her arms around his neck.

“Yes, it’s me, you silly goose. Jefferson snuck me in earlier. He knows the owner.”

“But how… why…”

“Well, I know that you’ve never been to a strip club before, and I decided to give you that experience. But I wanted it to be a surprise, and I though that there would be more atmosphere doing it here rather than on the sofa at home.”

Gold nodded unsurely, his head still reeling. “You know, I really wouldn’t have minded staying at home.”

Belle kissed him. “I know you wouldn’t. But let’s be naughty today and have some fun. It is your birthday, after all.”

She stepped away from him, and Gold was able to take in her outfit properly for the first time. She was wearing a long, gauzy black cover-up over a silk shirt and hot pants, with lace-topped stockings and the highest heels that Gold had ever seen. He wondered where she’d got it all, and whether she could be persuaded to wear it again at home.

“What do you say to a little private show?” she asked, fingering the buttons on the shirt and popping one open.

Gold nodded mutely, and Belle patted the end of the bed, gesturing for him to sit down before she went over to the sound system in the corner. A moment later, sultry music filled the room and Belle stood before him, her hips swaying to the beat as her wrap dropped to the floor.

“Do you want to see a little bit more?”

Gold could only nod as she continued to tease him, unbuttoning the shirt achingly slowly and letting it fall from her shoulders by inches to reveal a sheer black lace bra beneath it.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Belle.” It was about the only thing he had enough willpower left in him to say; the blood was rapidly leaving his brain and heading south and words were turning to gibberish on his tongue. The unusual surroundings notwithstanding, he was definitely enjoying his birthday present now.

Belle peeled the hot pants down her legs and kicked them off to one side. Her skimpy thong matched her bra and left little to the imagination, but somehow the sheerness and partial covering was even more erotic than seeing her naked would have been. That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t looking forward to the underwear coming off, though. Not at all. His tongue darted out over his lips and Belle grinned, a devilish expression which served only to liquefy his brains even more.

“I think you deserve the deluxe package, since it’s your birthday, after all.” She came over and straddled his lap, hooking her arms around his neck as she ground her pelvis down against his, rubbing up against his straining cock.

“You can touch, sweetie,” she whispered in his ear. “I know the club has a hands-off policy, but in here, it’s only you and me. No-one need ever know.” She took his hands, interlacing his fingers with her own, and she began to run them languidly all over her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing her ass. Gold leaned in to kiss her; it was a fierce and plundering kiss, one that betrayed the need for more and more with every movement.

Belle took the hint and unfastened her bra, flinging it off over one shoulder and grabbing her breasts, rising up on her knees so that her nipples were level with his mouth. Gold needed no further invitation, sucking each pert little bud between his lips in turn, nibbling and licking until Belle could not hold back her groans.

Finally she pulled away, sliding off the bed and onto her feet again.

“Ready for some more?” she asked. Gold nodded, not quite trusting himself to form coherent words. “Why don’t you get comfortable on the bed, and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

Gold toed off his shoes and scrabbled back on the bed, leaning against the soft pillows. Belle made to roll one of her stockings down, but he shook his head to stop her.

“No, leave them on, please. And the shoes.”

Belle quirked a sultry eyebrow. “You’re quite the dark horse, aren’t you, Mr Gold.”

He shrugged. Belle knew him, he knew that he didn’t need to say anything in his own defence, which was what made this moment so much sexier than receiving a strip show from a stranger would be.

Belle tuned her back, pulling her thong down as she bent over, and looking at him between her spread legs.

“Like what you see?” she purred.

“Oh yes.”

“Want a few more… added extras?”

“Definitely.”

She stood up and turned to face him, running her hands over her naked skin with an unashamed moan.

“Do you want this, Mr Gold?”

“God, Belle, yes!”

She crawled up the bed towards him and stopped when she reached his belt, deftly undoing his trousers and freeing his aching cock. It sprang to attention in front of her, already flushed blood-dark with arousal, and as she gave him a couple of firm strokes, liquid began to bead at his tip. She licked it away with a swipe of her tongue over the head of him.

“Belle!”

The things she was doing with her mouth were truly mind-blowing, and Gold was too ecstatically boneless to resist, even if he’d wanted to. With her hand pumping his shaft and her lips red and shiny around his tip, he was quivering with the effort of not thrusting into her mouth. One hand tangled in her messy brown curls, and as he came with a shout, Belle swallowed him down eagerly.

Idly, he remembered that they were in a club and he sincerely hoped that the music within and outside of the room would mask the sounds he was making.

Belle released him with a wet pop as he began to soften, and she grinned up at him.

“Are you glad that Jefferson talked you into this now?”

Gold nodded. “Absolutely.”

She crawled further up the bed so that she was beside him, and Gold tipped her over onto her back, kissing her deeply.

“You know,” she panted, once they had broken apart for air, “we’ve got the room reserved all evening. I think we really ought to make the most of it.”

Running one hand down her thigh, Gold pinged the top of her stocking. “I like the way you think, my dear.”


End file.
